


who even studies anymore anyways

by milkydove



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkydove/pseuds/milkydove
Summary: sasuke and naruto are college bfs and SHOULD be studying. too bad sasuke has a grand total of 4 braincells and a short attention span when it comes to naruto.aka fluff shit and then they get nasty





	who even studies anymore anyways

**Author's Note:**

> Just a disclaimer, they're in college and therefore like, 19 yrs old aka Blank Period age. I don't fuck with underaged shit! I also wrote this like a year ago and want it off my laptop, so here you go. It's probably pretty mediocre as I gave up on Sasuke's characterization at some point. :D He's got some complex issues that idk how to fully translate into a modern au yet.

Sasuke feels a tight sense of uneasy anticipation as he lays stomach first on top of Naruto's bed, the knot in his throat growing larger and larger by the second, as he inhales his crisp, nature-like scent. He tries to place to scent to any of the cologne samples he vaguely remembers being pushed into his hands whenever he goes shopping.

In all honesty, it’s probably just from walking the dogs earlier. As much as he likes to experiment with them, Naruto’s never been consistent enough in routines to wear cologne or body spray. 

 

Nothing but the scratching of pencils against paper and the clicking of calculator buttons can be heard as Sasuke keeps his eyes glued on his assignment below him; too overly conscious of everything to even move as he absentmindedly continues to stare down at the exam review that the two of them were supposed to be working on.

 

But god, he couldn’t focus for the life of him.

 

Everything about him, from the way that he’d purse his lips in concentration to the way that his blonde hair would shine under the lamp light next to him, it dragged Sasuke’s eyes away from the mindless numbers and formulas. Even when he would lick his dry lips to rehydrate them every 2 minutes, when Sasuke _knew_ there at least 3 different chapsticks in this room, it drew his attention like a moth to a flame.

 

 He's unsure as to how this is going to happen, but the anticipation and nervousness that's building up inside of his body is stiffening him into such a strong feeling of near paralyzation that he nearly forgets how to breathe.

 

_Fucking chill out. You see him nearly every day._

 

It’s only after he chokes on his spit in a spectacularly failed attempt at taking a deep breath does Naruto seem to notice him and he pushes his body up to sit and gather himself only to have the same breath taken away from him the moment that he puts his hand on top of Sasuke’s, concern clear, though he refuses to look at Naruto’s face for confirmation.

 

"You okay, babe?" he asks, voice like honey, and his breath spicy like the instant ramen they had shared during their earlier study break.

 

Not unpleasant, but he feels like he’d never hear the end of it from Sakura if he ever admitted to liking Naruto’s ramen breath even the slightest bit.

 

Which he doesn’t.

 

It’s just.

 

It’s familiar. Natural. Expected.

 

"I- Uh- Yes. Yeah." Sasuke manages to spit out, "Yeah, I'm fine.", flashing him a half smile that's returned the moment that it's given. It sparks a warm feeling in his stomach, that little glimpse of genuine happiness.

 

_Christ, I’m a dumbass._

 

Naruto’s too good to him.

 

He thinks that technically makes Naruto the bigger dumbass in the relationship.

 

His smile widens just the slightest bit and he has to turn away and scoffs. He hates feeling mushy but the way that no matter what, Naruto’s smile was always two steps away from being a laugh, makes him feel some type of way.

 Sasuke pulls himself out of his thoughts and runs a hand through his hair, making a mental note to probably maybe wash it sometime this week, as the other continues to smile up at him from his spot on the carpet beside the bed, and he gains a sudden sense of confidence, adjusting his position on the bed as he does so.

 

"So," he starts off, "Lovable dumbfuck of my heart, I have something to ask you." He says, snorting when he sees the other’s face shift from happiness and into clear confusion.

"What is it?" he asks, ignoring the smile on Sasuke's face and blankly staring at him as he waits for an answer.

 

Although the face Naruto’s pulled is stupid (cute) enough to be picture worthy, the nerves instantly start to surge back into his body as he swallows dryly.

 

"Uh...have you ever...should we…you know...do _it_?" He asks, regretting the question as soon as it leaves his mouth and immediately overcome with the urge to drown himself in the frog tank across the room.

"Do...it?" Naruto parrots back, clearly knowing what he means, though he's seemingly unsure as how to answer as Sasuke nods his head in confirmation.  "Uh... meaning what exactly?" he asks casually, looking back down at the homework, though the look on his face doesn’t give Sasuke any hints as to what’s going on through his head.

 

He couldn't understand, at all, why Naruto was acting so dodgy, his question wasn’t that hard to comprehend, was it?

 

 It was as if he were embarrassed, even though it was clear, at least to Sasuke, that both had been on the same page the whole time and had been ever since their relationship started a mere three months ago.

 

Three months wasn’t that short was it?

 

God, was Naruto the type to wait 6 months before fucking?

 

He’d tried to pace things, keep them from moving too fast. Or rather, just keep it in his pants. 

 

_My sex drive isn’t that abnormal is? Like, I’m not on nympho levels yet, right?_

 

"Doing it as in putting your monster dick in my tight ass?", Sasuke deadpans.

“Well, I mean, I wouldn’t say it’s a monster dick. It’s average-ish? And I’d guess your ass is also about as tight as the average male. Unless you do, like, ass kegels.”

 

_Is he seriously-_

 

Sasuke’s racking his brain to try and read his face, staring at him in obvious disbelief.

 

"I thought you… didn’t…want to?" Naruto asks, and he can feel his stomach doing a somersault.

 

"Wh- I’m- No? No." Sasuke says, shaking his head and he knows his eyes probably look insane.  "No, what gave you that idea?" he asks, on edge of hysteria and all but keeping himself from busting out in laughter.

"Because you've always stopped us from going any further than making out." The other replies, making him finally lose any bit of composure he had left and starts belly laughing to the point that he flops back on the bed and covers his face with his hands. “Ohhh my god. Naruto. Oh my _god_.”

 

It takes a minute for Sasuke to get it all out before he’s calm enough to respond to his big, dumb, blonde boyfriend.

"I stopped because I thought _you_ ,” he finally says, pushing Naruto with his foot for emphasis,” wanted to stop. Before you had said you wanted something slow.”

 

"Before? Before when? I’ve never said that!” is Naruto’s rapid-fire response, frown and confusion both deepening and he’s chewing on his lip again.

 

"Before we started dating, you idiot!" Sasuke nearly shouts, launching a pillow at the other’s face dead on.  "What, did you think I suddenly became celibate or something?” He asks again, throwing another pillow at him that Naruto is much faster at blocking this time.

 

"No! I just- I don’t fucking know!" he spits out in a child-like manner, before slamming Sasuke in the side of his head with the same pillow. “I _said_ that I didn’t want to rush things! Not act like we’re Amish!”

 

“Ow! You dumbass, I have piercings in that ear!” Sasuke whines, blinding kicking at what he hopes is the dumb hunk of man he calls a boyfriend. “And I’ve literally sucked your dick on multiple fucking occasions!”

Naruto grabs his leg and drags him off the bed and despite Sasuke’s futile attempt to get away he falls onto the blonde anyways, knocking him into the wall behind him.

 

“Shit!” He hisses out in pain, grabbing at his head,” My sensitive bleached roots!”

"So, do you want to?” Sasuke asks, ignoring his overly dramatic whining, “I mean I’m kind of tired of sucking dick and if I’ve been holding out for no reason. Well. Why not.”

Naruto looks up, raising an eyebrow, “Sorry what?”

 

He frowns and prickles with annoyance at having to repeat himself, “I _said_ , do you want to have sex?”

"Uh...well. Yeah. Sure, if it's cool with you." he says, looking into Sasuke's eyes and sucking all of the humor away from the situation like a black hole in the center of the galaxy.

 

_“If it’s cool with you.”_

 

**_Cool?_ **

 

_Cool with him? Cool?_

 

_God he’s such a dumbass. I want his dick in me._

 

"Of course, it’s _cool_ with me. We already established I was holding out for a nonexistent reason. And I'm the one who asked first." Sasuke replies, rolling his eyes as he moves forward and instantly captures Naruto's lower lip in between the both of his.

 

As odd as it sounded, he couldn’t ever get enough of the blonde’s lips. They were addicting in some aspect. Sasuke would always love to take tiny sucks and bites out of them every time that the two of them would kiss, going so far as to randomly pull him aside just for a taste whenever they passed each other on campus outside of class.

 It was addicting, like cotton candy at a summer carnival, and always tasted of some artificial fruit from the flavored chapstick that Naruto would wear every day. Besides the underlying taste of their ramen from earlier he seemed to be wearing something vaguely peach flavored, he noted, flicking his tongue across his bottom lip as Naruto slightly pulled back to place a soft kiss on the top of his lips, groaning slightly from the ticklish feeling of his warm breath.  The both of them chuckle the moment that it comes out, teeth lightly scraping against teeth before their lips reconnect and part once more.

 

“It was a stupidly sweet reason,” Naruto teases with a cheeky grin, taking one of Sasuke’s hands in his and rubbing his thumb over it.

 

The smile that stretches across his face, gives Naruto the perfect opportunity to cup the other's smaller face in his free hand and lead him into another kiss, softer this time and less rushed.  Sasuke lets himself relax and his shoulders fall as the other places a soft, effortless kiss onto his bottom lip and moves down to his neck to repeat the process.  He kisses his way back up, after which he places another kiss onto Sasuke's lips. As Naruto pulled back, slowly letting his lips drift apart and stick together for a slight second, his eyes got lost in the tiny sparkles on his lips, which brings another smile back to his face. Sasuke’s arms instantly accustom themselves to Naruto's neck and he moves in for yet another kiss, noting how Naruto's hands move under his shirt and stroke the sensitive skin as they do so.

Naruto knew his weak points like he knew the back of his hand. Even though it was ironic in the sense that neither of them had ever really done anything much beyond heavy petting and fellatio, both had had more than enough time to know what made each other tick with unexpected pleasure.  A soft moan evoked itself from the depths of Sasuke's chest and he pressed his lips against the other's one more time before Naruto’s callused fingers have the chance to reach the edge of his shirt, tugging it up.

 

"Mm, not yet." Sasuke decides, feeling greedy, before capturing him with yet another brief kiss.  "Move down." He whispered, leaning in to the other's ear and placing yet another soft kiss onto the lobe of it.

 

He instantly complies, Sasuke notes, the moment that he kisses Sasuke on the side of his neck and moves to untangle themselves from their spot on the floor.  Naruto gently guides him backwards back down on top of his bed and kisses his lips before moving lower.  Sasuke's heart is racing in anticipation, and the fleeting thought of this being a highly inappropriate time to have a heart attack crosses his mind.

 

Thoughts of all manner instantly rush through his head as the blonde slowly lifts his grey t-shirt up, his fingernails grazing his soft skin and causing Sasuke to swallow hard and he hopes to whatever above that Naruto didn’t hear that.  But maybe he did or maybe he’s just clumsy, because he continues to graze the skin as his lips leave a very soft, single kiss on the right side of the upper half of Sasuke's stomach.  Sasuke bites his lips to keep his composure, feeling hot under the lamp light next to him.  Naruto places another kiss directly under his bellybutton as his fingers softly claw down towards the hem of his pants, slowly pulling them down when they meet the fabric.

 

It's at this moment that Naruto looks up into his eyes, the deep blue orbs turned into the purest of loving gazes and Sasuke feels like every inch of his face is burning up. He looks back at him and Naruto instantly gets the hint from both his glare, and the way that his chest slowly rises and falls, as he moves down lower, adjusting his positioning on his bed and grazing tawny brown thighs with his fingernails, yet again, as he pulls off the rest of his pants down to the carpet next to the bed.  The gasp that Sasuke lets out is soft and light when he unexpectedly kisses the thin fabric of his underwear, starting from the top and moving all the way down to his head, sending a prickling sensation throughout Sasuke's groin.

 

" _Spread them._ " Naruto says, his voice low and husky as Sasuke complies with his request.

 

He says not one word as Naruto's right hand introduces itself to his smooth thighs, evoking a full moan out of him, as his left hand drags his boxers down, exposing his half hard cock to the hot air of his room.  Sasuke can feel his body getting warmer by the second as Naruto licks his lips, slow and lost in his own mind, as he moves closer to him.  He places one tiny kiss onto the head of his member, causing Sasuke’s breath to hitch and his stomach twinges with anticipation. Perhaps it's the nervousness and the fact that today is the first time they’ll be going all the way, but Sasuke has no idea why he's so sensitive. He's received more than one blowjob from Naruto before, and this one would be no different. 

 

Except, this one was going to lead to something more.  

 

Aware that Naruto was attentive to every sound that he made, Sasuke holds nothing back as his kisses get harder with each passing one that he gives him, his head moving lower, down to base of his shaft as he does so.  He softly kisses the left side first, giving it a long, teasing lick as Sasuke's body automatically arches off the bed as tiny, little electric shocks of pleasure pop throughout his body. Moaning yet again, his voice gets slightly louder when he hears Naruto's groan of appreciation and desire, his sucking, though still slow, becoming quicker with speed as he then moves towards the right side.  

 

Sasuke appreciates the plumpness of his lips even more as Naruto kisses him harder, causing him to grip the sheets harder with each one. Though he knew that Naruto would make him feel good, he still has no idea how he was this damn good with his lips.  Not even his kissing, now that he thought about it, could give him a hint as to how good his smooth tongue could feel on the sensitive skin of his member.  Looking up at him with those same dark eyes from before, Naruto licks the slit of his member's head as slowly as he can, drawing out a long, stretched out moan from Sasuke as he puts his entire mouth over it. The pleasure was an overload to his brain and was so addicting he couldn’t be bothered to worry about how loud he was.

 

Sasuke's body was burning now as he involuntarily thrusted against Naruto’s mouth.  He was lost in the ecstasy, addicted to Naruto's tongue and scent as he grabbed his hair and pushed his cock into Naruto's mouth, not wanting him to leave for one second.

 

"God, fucking- Harder, please-" Sasuke begs out loud, his eyes squeezed shut in a greedy need for more.

 

His begging turns into a drawn out moan the moment that the last syllable of "please" leaves his lips, Naruto having no problem obeying his every request.  His tongue swirls around the head as his lips continued to envelope themselves around the entirety of his cock.  Sasuke bit his lips even harder as he threaded his fingers through the blonde’s hair, loving the way that the other's lips would continue further over him, only to have his cock touch the back of his throat before going back to his head.

 

Naruto was gifted, to say the least.

 

Wanting to take things to a further level, Sasuke starts to open his mouth to say something, only to inhale sharply when Naruto moves his lips away from his member completely and licks his balls.  He does this for a while before taking his fingers into his mouth and slowly sucking them, looking straight up at Sasuke with hooded eyes until he's satisfied. He takes a moment to dig through his night stand for some lube before his slick finger is massaging Sasuke’s entrance, looking up at him for approval, having never been this far before, and continuing when Sasuke nodded back. He slid his index finger in, slowly starting to move his finger around inside of him before stopping the moment that he garners a certain reaction from the other. He looks up for confirmation to keep going, and with a more incessant nod from Sasuke he does. “God, please, Naruto, do it already before I jump on your dick myself,” Sasuke exasperatedly complains.

 

The way that he looks so concentrated, his lips glossy and wet under the light above him, sent Sasuke's mind to a place that he couldn't put into any other words except  _"heavenly bliss."_   His thighs shake the moment that he slowly slides his middle finger inside of him and starts to thrust it, along with the index, in and out of him, slowly at first before picking up speed and giving his ass the loving attention that it was, yet again, desperate for more.  Sasuke's groans continued, the tears in his eyes forming quickly as his throat tightens to a nearly painful degree.  The vibrations of Naruto's voice as he groans doesn't help him at all, only makes Sasuke moan louder and fuck his fingers to harder degrees.

 

It isn't long before he adds another finger inside of him, still continuing to lick his member as Sasuke all but screams into the air, praying that the neighbors couldn't hear them next door and thankful they had the house to themselves for once.  

 

" _Oh my God_ , _Naruto_... _ahh, fuck_ _-_ _fucking Christ_ -"

 

The feeling that surges through Sasuke's body is one that he can't explain, but he's still excited to feel it as his breathing starts to quicken and Naruto moves his lips away from his member, and instead uses his thumb to rub the slit on the head, precum leaking out. Sasuke tightens his lips together in order to not scream, the feeling of his smooth finger against his prostate like heaven.  He feels Naruto's body suddenly creeping over his, but expertly not stopping what he's doing, at all, as his thighs meet his waist and he bends down in front of Sasuke's face, his bangs covering his lust filled eyes.

 

"Does that feel good?" he asks, nearly on the receiving end of an explosive moan.

 

"Mmhmm." Sasuke settles for, nodding his head and closing his eyes as he feels the other's lips on top of his.

 

"C’mon, I wanna hear you more." Naruto says as Sasuke slowly open his eyes. "Say my name." he requests, or rather orders, quickening the pace of his fingers as the other's lips open and blast let loose with a guttural, needy groan.

 

"Oh my God, fuck, Naruto, it feels so fucking good." He groans as his body starts to rock slightly.  "Oh God,  _Naruto!_ " he cries out before grabbing his hair again and pulling the other closer to him.

 

He instantly slides his tongue into his mouth and nearly falls in love with his own taste in the other's mouth, thinking that he couldn't blame Naruto for loving to pleasure him so much.

 

_I’m not that conceited, am I?_

 

"Oh my God,  _fuck fuck fuck, I'm gonna-_ " Sasuke groans before he feels empty and realizes Naruto has removed his fingers. He opens his eyes and shoots Naruto what hopes is an extremely murderous look, but at this point he’s not sure how threatening he can possibly look sweaty and on the edge of losing his shit. This provokes a laugh from the other. "Don't worry Sasuke,” He laugh breathily, “I'm not done yet. Although, I've never seen you this needy before." Naruto murmurs into his ear, his hot breath making Sasuke under him squirm.  "Stay still,” He says, placing a firm hand on his chest.

 

Sasuke glances down for a moment, seeing Naruto line his own erect member up with his ass. He doesn't even remember the other taking his pants off and his breath quickens. Naruto places a chaste kiss on his cheek with a cheeky grin and a wink. He huffs and frowns in return, but his mouth quickly falls slack as soon as Sasuke feels his cock prodding at his entrance. He feels Naruto's mouth on his neck again, nibbling and sucking on it, eliciting a moan which turns into a groan as Naruto pushes into him. Naruto joins him, moaning into the other's neck as the heat envelopes his cock.

 

Slowly he thrusts and it isn’t long before they've gotten to a good pace and Sasuke is once more at the point where he feels like he's about to explode when Naruto picks up the pace. "A..ah... fuck- Naruto I'm gon-" He stumbles before his words turn into a moan and he's arching his back higher than before. Naruto's found that bundle of nerves that makes his vision explode in white and Naruto is going at it like his ancestors and some otherworldly god have told it’s his destiny to give Sasuke the best goddamn orgasm of his life and then it’s mere seconds before he's moaning his vocal chords raw, louder than before, pushing him to the edge.

 

 The ripples of his orgasm match that of a crashing wave.  The curses and screams that leave his lips are nearly unimaginable to the human mind as he looks into Naruto's eyes, his lips wide open and in love with the sight of the other in such a state. Somehow, the shaking of his own thighs turns Sasuke on and draws out the orgasm to even further lengths as Naruto continues to fuck him, hitting his prostate continuously after figuring it out.  After a few more moment, and a quickening of Naruto's thrusts as he himself is reaching his limit, that is met alongside a biting of his lips, Sasuke leans up off of the bed and claws his fingers into Naruto’s back in order to stop him before his vision explodes in white once more and he releases over both their stomachs. Not too long after Naruto pulls out of Sasuke and cums over them both as well, leaving them in quite the literal sticky situation.

 

"Okay... okay ... shit. Okay." Sasuke whispers in a raspy, trying to return his breathing back to normal as he wraps his other arm around Naruto's neck and bump his forehead against his, his heart soaring to the sky the moment that his tiny chuckle escape from the depths of his throat.

 

"That's enough for you?" he childishly asks, challenging and causing Sasuke to laugh as he kisses his lips slowly.

 

Sasuke could become addicted to this mixture of peach, Naruto, and himself. All his senses on high alert as he continued to move his lips lazily against Naruto's, enjoying the taste of sex along with the smell of it.  Though he didn't, and never wanted to, he slowly moves away from Naruto's lips as Naruto gently lays them both down on his bed, their chests rising and falling rapidly.

 

"How have we not done this earlier?" Sasuke questions with a raised eyebrow, adjusting his position so that their legs were tangled together as Naruto wipes their abdomens down with tissue.

 

 "I should ask you the same thing.  You almost broke my neck with your hips." He jokes, teasingly elbowing him, making Sasuke snort and roll his eyes once more before the two share yet another loving kiss.

 

"Naruto?"

 

"Hmm?" he silently asks, laying his head on Sasuke’s shoulder and looking deeply up into his eyes.

 

"You know that there's more where this came from, right?" Sasuke asks in the spur of the moment, to which Naruto smiles brightly towards in response before moving in for another kiss, that is instantly blocked by Sasuke’s palm. "Ah ah, but another day. Getting my back blown out makes me exhausted.” He says, laughing at the way that the blonde's face slowly falls in disappointment.  "Now get my underwear off of the floor and come take a nap with me." Sasuke says with a shit-eating grin when Naruto groans exasperatedly in response.

 

“Ugh, sure, whatever you want pillow princess.”

 

At that point, he loved everything about Naruto, even the part of him that ever so slightly itched to wring his neck for that comment.  His sense of humor, the way that he loved him like no one else did, the way that he could deal with Sasuke during his most frustrating moments and episodes, and most of all, how, both in the emotional, and clearly physical, sense, the two seemed like one being.  After sliding his boxers back on and moving to lay his head on the other’s tan chest, he moves his body closer to Naruto, smiling contently when he feels his built arms wrapping themselves around him and a small kiss on Sasuke's neck.

 

 _God fucking damn it... We_ _haven’t studied anything._


End file.
